gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurolinda
}} Kurolinda is some character from Hello Kitty: From the Apple Forest to Parallel Town, an anime nobody watched except for Phantom Dusclops'92. What's her deal, exactly? Basically: Hello Kitty falls into some Stargate-thingy and arrives in a parallel universe where everyone haves pointy ears and bug wings. In the travel some evil toad with Cell's voice named Makkuro kidnaps her sister Mimmy who becomes his evil minion named Akuro, with the mission of making everything in the world pitch-black. (Take notice: It's PITCH BLACK, not regular black). Kitty befriends a loli top model named Emily, who works along this other loli top model named Linda. One day Linda meets Akuro and gives her an evil ring that makes her evil and they work together. For some reason, after some day she actually manifests an evil form with purple hair and a Gothic Lolita dress, that is named Kurolinda (Kuro = Black, she is Linda but black, GET IT?) Some more happens, both Kurolinda/Linda and Akuro/Mimmy become their old selves again and they defeat Makkuro by throwing apples on him. Like Wart in Super Mario Bros. 2, except with apples instead of radishes. After that, a random filler with flying squirrels selling takoyaki. THE END. Moveset Kurolinda's special moves depend on her Pitch-Black meter, above her damage counter. Kinda like Robin's books, except you can see how much you have left before recharging. When empty, it takes 10 seconds to recharge the meter. Standard special: Black spray. Kurolinda pulls out her spraycan of evil black stuff and sprays it. Basically Bowser's flame, but with shorter range and also slows down damaged opponents for a brief time. It consumes a bar of the PB meter every 5 seconds of keeping the button pushed. Side special: '''Black cloud. This time Kurolinda sprays a cloud. Longer range than the spray, but it disappears after a few seconds. Consumes 2 bars from the PB meter. '''Recovery special: Fairy wings. Kurolinda spreads her wings and flies around. Simple and clean. Down special: Turbo Recharge. Kurolinda shakes her can to recharge the PB meter faster (can be used to refill it while there are some bars still available). She can't move while using this move, and if she gets hurt in the meanwhile the can explodes, stunning her, fully emptying the PB meter and making the recharge impossible for 30 seconds. Final Smash: Dark Rage. Kurolinda unleashes the Black Ring's power on the closest opponent (must be very close to her). The attack deals a damage proportional to how many bars are still in the PB meter (less they are, more the damage) while also fully recharging it and healing Kurolinda in the process. The opponent is also briefly stunned and gets a flower on his head. Taunt 1: Kurolinda spins around and grins. Taunt 2: '''Kurolinda points the finger and says "I'll make you pitch-black!" '''Taunt 3: '''Kurolinda throws a small anger fit. '''Victory pose 1: Kurolinda faces her back towards the screen, turns around and says "I'll be b(l)ack!" Victory pose 2: Kurolinda spins around and says "I hate those who get sympathy for me!" Victory pose 3: Akuro jumps in Kurolinda's arms and screams "KURO KURO KURO!" Trivia and other crap like that *She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (the same one who does Celty in Durarara) *She actually used the spraycan once in the whole series, but it's the only logic way to give her some special moves. *Nobody will ever care about that series. There is a total of 8 pieces of fanart around the entire Internet (7 on Pixiv and 1 on Deviantart), just to say. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:More Female Characters Category:Lolis Category:Anime Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Dark Characters Category:Cute Category:Edgy Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed